Talk:Serana
The reasons why Serana is NOT from the First Era. Who the hell actually thinks Serana is from the First Era? Because their are loads of in game evidence contradicting this. The only leg you have to stand you is her not knowing what the Empire is, which is probably a writing error. Because she does know what a Moth Priest is, she does know what Solitude is as well as the College of Winterhold? Maybe the College might have been around since then but I highly doubt Solitude is that old. And weren't Moth Priests created BY the Empire? That alone should be enough to show you she's is clearly not from the First Era, but I have more evidence to show you. If she actually was this old that would make her over 4000 years old. That would mean the people in castle Volkihar would have to be that old. But Garan Marethi (who consistantly talks about being so old) is only 400. I think it's a safe bet do to his behavior and personality he would be one of the oldest Vampires there. But Vingalmo did know who she was when she came in. So is Vingalmo 4000+ years old as well and the rest of the court but Garan is the youngest? Or is she not form the First Era? I'm going with option two. Also, they always reffer to how long she's been locked away as centuries, not milleniums. Why would they refer to her time being locked away as centuries if it was for thousands of years? Finally, the clothes that her and her Family wear are extremly advanced for the First Era. Same as Castle Volkihar, like unrealistically advancecd. People back then probably wore much different clothes. You saw Nordic ruins, their craftmanship isn't nearly good enough to make a castle with such design. It's ridiculous to think that they could. Also, their is a book called "notes on Dimhallow Crypt" and he explains how the place where Serana is kept is much more recent then the Nordic ruins. So you're trying to tell me Dimhallow Crypt is possibly from the end of the Merethic Era (or very early First Era)? I think not. Unless it's one of the oldest ruins in Skyrim that is extremly unlikely. I don't know why this said she's from the First Era. Their is clearly stacks and stacks of evidence against this. I think someone should change it, because we might be feeding people bad information. : Consider the following: : 1) When discovered she asks who is High King of Skyrim: "I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?". Then she is amazed that Cyrodiil has an Empire: "Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned." ''This strongly suggests she is pre-Alessia as the Alessian Empire was the first Cyrodiilic Empire. If she was from Reman's or Tiber's time she would not have been amazed. : 2) In a Dwemer Ruin, she says: "''Is this a dwarven city? I can't believe they'd let it get so run down." ''This suggests she was around when the Dwemer cities were functional - i.e. Before the Dwemer dissapeared in 1E 700. : 3) Inside a Nordic Tomb: ''"Nordic ruins. Even older than I am. I wonder if the draugr are as gullible as they were when I was a girl." - ''This suggests she is just a old as ''some ''Nordic Ruins, but not all of them. : 4) In Windhelm: "''I had expected Ysgramor's city to be... bigger." - May allude to Ysgramor being a recent memory for her? : 5) We have no lore to suggest exactly how old Solitude is. Walking the World, Vol XI gives some vague details. : 6) We don't really know if the Moth Priests were created by the Empire, we only know they work to aid the Empire by reading the scrolls. : 7) Everyone in Castle Volkihar are vampires, meaning they are immortal - 4000 years is nothing. Garan is 400, but why can't he be a recent member like Ronthil? Non-vampire mer can live for thousands of years anyway. : 8) You make a fair point about the architecture in Dimhollow. The quote is "Indeed, I am now certain that the strange construct in this main chamber was built long after the crypt, and by wholly different masters." however Serana's previous dialogue confirms that she was aware of some Nordic Ruins even older than her, Dimhollow could have been an ancient tomb from the Meretic Era, while she can still be from the First Era. : Overall, I agree the dev writing is not solid as it leaves many unsaswered question, but it is the best we have to work with. Thanks for bringing this up in the talk page though. Jimeee (talk) 11:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) : 1) I already explained how I think this is a wrtting error. : 2) Same as above. : 3) It's just a figure of speech, I highly doubt it was meant to be taken so literally. : 4) Everyone refers to it as Ysgramor's city. Even Ulfric Stormcloak. That's what Windhelm is known for. : 5) I know that, but I highly dobut it over 4000 years old. I could understand Windhelm or Whiterun being that old, but not Solitude. It probably be recignized as one of the oldest cities in Skyrim if it was. : 6) I don't how they would be created any other way. Or if they were, I highly dobut they would originate in Skyrim. Probably would've had some record about that. : 7) Because Garan consistantly talks about how he's so old, and so above everyone else. Why would he talk like this if he's only a fraction of their age? How would he get to be second in command to Harkon if he was only their for a short time? It doesn't make sense. : I really don't think she's from the First Era. I think the least we could do is edit her age and say it is possible that she isn't from the First Era. : ::: If we're going to go down the path of "that's a writing error, so we can disregard it" it seems much easier to defend the idea that Serana is from the first era. Rather than saying that her ignorance of the Empire and the reference to knowing the Dwemer are writing errors (considering that those lines had to be acted, scripted, and subtitled and would be difficult to overlook), it seems more logical to assume that the errors lie in Garan's complaints of being so old. It's possible that Garan's script was supposed to read 4000, not 400, and no one noticed the error. :::Either way, we can't assume that things are writing errors unless Bethesda confirms it. We just have to deal with the contradictions. :::As for the age of Solitude, it's impossible for us to know what she meant when she mentioned it. Perhaps in her time it was no more than a small fishing village, or perhaps similar in stature to Riverwood. Perhaps it didn't exist at all and it's a writing error, but again, we can't assume that. :::I'll wait a day to see if anyone has any objections, but I think the article should be changed to: "Due to contradictory evidence her exact age cannot be determined, but she probably predates the Alessian Empire from the early First Era. This would place her at around 4000 years old; however, some dialog implies that her age might be measured in centuries, not millenia." :::MenachemSchmuel (talk) 21:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I actually recall a sentence somewhere stating that the first era is exactly where she came from, but there is alot of hard evidence showing this to be not the case (as you listed) I see this as bethesda just being inconsistent and lazy. Maybe they should pay their playtesters and writers more?. Point being, yes, there are some glaring inconsistencies but i would lean more towards the whole first era thing being the wrong part as there is far more evidence that she is much younger. Commkents she makes about dwemer ruins and nord tombs are just inconsistent sloppiness. :: O_o But aren't ya'll overlooking a pretty simple explanation? Serana may be 4000 years old and from the First Era, but that'' doesn't mean she has been entombed since then. Most likely she became a vampire and lived quite a while before her parents had their big falling out. ::*So Serana could be 4000 years old and Dimhollow could be newer. ::*She and everyone else at Volkhair don't have to be the same age -- not even if they act as if they knew each other previously. For example, Garan could actually be 400 and have met Serana before. Serana might have been 3,650 years old and Garan 50 the last time they saw each other. ::*So what if Garan is old? Doesn't make him the 'oldest''', now, does it. Hell, and Garan could have been a vampire 400 years and be quite a bit older--don't mer sometimes have natural lifespans in the centuries anyway? His skills as a former Telvanni and overall competence are plenty of reason for him to be second-in-command -- why would he need to be as old as Harkon? ::*I concur that Moth Priests might have been around pre-empire, but again...she might have been awake and around for their early days and have been a couple thousand years old at the time. (Though if she was only shut up a few hundred years, but is older, it still doesn't explain that bit about the Empire, and you'd think that particular oversight someone would have noticed considering it's one of the first thing she says. ) shrug* Not that I necessarily think Beth thought through their intersecting timelines very much. They way they deal with time is always slapdash. xx.xxx.20.253 03:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) She's much more likely to be from the second era, as Valerica owns a copy of Immortal Blood in the Soul Cairn, a book which was written during the Akaviri Potentate; if she was from that period of time, the idea of an empire in Cyrodiil might seem outlandish given that the Alessian Empire had completely collapsed. Also calling Windhelm "Ysgramor's city" doesn't mean he was recent memory. When english is described as the language of Shakespeare, it doesn't mean William Shakespeare lived within living memory. Hair? Whats with Serena's Hair? I cant get that Style anywhere not even with all add-ons. Can bethesda please add that hair style in the Next update or something because that really ticks me off we cant have that style. 23:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) question. I don't know where else to ask, so I'm putting it here Has anyone else experienced the bug where Serana shoots vampiric drain spell at nothing and won't stop? She was trying to kill a rock. . .XD. She stopped after a while, though.Azaisya (talk) 04:27, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Possible Bug While I was wandering around Solitude, Serana disappeared on me. When I did player.placeatme 2B6C, I got a script error. Going through doors isn't making her reappear either. Can we add this as a bug? And as a bonus, does anyone want to explain to me why that command isn't working? MenachemSchmuel (talk) 21:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Multiple followers? I can have another follower with serana. Tested on Xbox 360 patch 1.9 with Aela and Mjoll. Aela was for a quest, and it even said that "your companion replaces your follower" but serana didn't leave. Both have full follower options and fast travel. Has anyone else experienced this issue?Epicninja11 (talk) 22:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Serana Follower Glitch? I had Serana as a follower for awhile and I told her to part ways with me, but for whatever reason I can't have her as a follower again. The "bloodstained arrows" and "Turn into a vampire" commands still work but I can't get her to follow? Any ideas? 23:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Serana carry glitch I can't give anything to Serana anymore. Not sure what happened or how to fix it. 22:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Kyalis Same, loaded her down with books (was building a library XD) and when i emptied her inventory she still acted as though loaded down. she only has a carry weight of about six pounds now, going to try re-install of expansions will post if it works if it doesn't, I could use a fix for ps3, this is one of muy favorite followers. Frozenbear (talk) 04:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ADD: Just tried uninstalling all add ons and update data, Serana still can't carry more than a few pounds now. Really really unhappy >.< Frozenbear (talk) 06:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Serana's Corpse Serana's Corpse may appear if Serana takes enough damage to destroy her (this can happen, for example, if she is attacked by a Reverand Dragon). Serana herself isn't destroyed, but apparently her corpse is produced in such an event and then she can reanimate it with necromancy. The corpse will remain for a short time like other reanimated corpses, and its final collapse does not affect Serana herself. I'd add this to the Serana article, but it's locked. 23:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) odd bug So I was inbetween Pinewatch, Peak's Shade Tower, and Ancient's Ascent, when we gt attacked by some bandits. Finish em off, no problem. Then Serana summons/Resurructs a white stag. Is this normal? As far as I know, e white stag only comes during hircine's quest. Azaisya (talk) 01:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Added category Been playing for a while now about 20 hours in 2 different games as a vampire in the dawnguard add-on and as Vampire hunter in dawnguard. Now for some reason when i play as vampire hunter and have Serena as a companion the game just freezes randomly whilst moving aroung caves or out side or any where else. I have tried the usual steps on ps3 like cleaning the disc and re-initialising the file system but nothing helps. the only work around i have found is to dismiss her and wait for her to leave the arena you are in. Hood Follower interactions says she will always don a hood "outside during sunlight hours", but she wears it outdoors regardless of time of day. 04:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :She wears her hood every hour of the day as long as were outside, so I can mirror the above post. Azaisya (talk) 04:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I lost Serana I have completed the dawnguard missions as a vampire and I just have Serana as a follower. But when ever I dismiss her and come back for her later she's nowhere to be found. She's not in volkihar or in darkfall (like she said when I dismissed her)